User talk:SilenceInTheLibrary
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spec Ops Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lugo page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Admins I read your post on community Central and if you want some people to become admins then why don't you just go to wiki adoption andadopt the wiki, then once you do that you can give the admin rights to someone else. Now i'd come and adopt the wiki to help out but I'm already working on adopting another wiki---NO THIS IS PARTICK 01:20, July 4, 2012 (UTC) What do you think of me becoming an admin Please post your opinion on this blog page thanks for your time. Hey Sure Walkthrough I guess you could yes. But remember I'm not going to be contributing to this wiki much so you'd be better off conferring with MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours :) Kranitoko (talk) 06:47, July 11, 2012 (UTC) DJ Quote He said it when he was messing with Walkers mind and he meant that when Dlta tries to help they just make it even worse. SH Wiki Deadlymarrionette 15:37, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Chris, haven't seen you for a while now. Wondering how you doing? The SH chat has never been the same without you ._. -From Jo Yeah Chris, it's been weird without you. Come join us sometimes さよならを言うことは無意味である 15:44, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I'll be back Alright guys, I'm on my bro's computer to say my computer has crashed. It's at a reseller's, but it might take a few weeks. So I'll be back to write the rest of the walkthrough eventually (provided no one's already done it). See you guys later! If you mean the contents list on pages like chapter 1 or multiplayer you cant.SWAGNETO 00:47, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Congrats You are the Spec Ops wikis 1st rollback ability to revert the edits of a particular editor to a page, back to before that person edited, with just a single click, rather than the several required for non-rollbacks. And if you need anything from and im not on this wiki go check the Battlefield Wikia chat and PM me.SWAGNETO (talk) 21:21, September 14, 2012 (UTC) IED Expertise Firstly, i'm am going to add a page for Proximity mines in the near future. I'm almost a level 45 in the multiplayer, and once I have everything unlocked i'm going to add the pages for all that (mostly so I can get pictures). Removing the link is pointless, as i'll just have to put it back later when I make the page. Secondly, The trivia is all one thing. The second sentence if a more detailed description of what the first means. Putting an and between separates them into separate topics and makes them both lose meaning, and feel redundant since they basically say the same thing. Lastly, I'll admit saying "Removed from the series" may make it sound like there are no longer any medkits in any spec ops game (if you happen to take things very literal). However, at least to my knowledge, they never had any intention of including medkits in Spec Ops: The Line. Thus saying they were "cut from the game" is false, as if they were never included they can't be cut. Zelron (talk) 21:32, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Maybe We Should.... The categories around here are somewhat nondescript. Thus i've been trying to refine them into individual games, where I have the knowledge to identify them. The series has nine different games. To use weapons as an example, having a single weapons category for all the weapons through out the entire series is going to lead to things becoming cluttered and confused, especially when a weapon appears into two different game with different statistics. I haven't gone to far as to make make game specific pages for weapons, but you get my point. Overall people seem to be ignoring the fact that all the games before The Line exist (although due to the relative obscurity and age of them it's not unreasonable), and are treating all pages as if the entire wiki is about The Line alone. I'm just trying to assert the difference between the games for reasons of, well categorization. If you're against it we can discuss it if you feel it's necessary. Also, what do you mean about irreversibly screwing up categories? At most one might accidentally misplace a page by misspelling the category name. But that can be easily repaired by simply altering the category name to what it should be, or even just undoing the edit providing there are few intermediate edits. Zelron Harbinger of the end times 03:02, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Umm, i'm not sure if you have a different UI than I do somehow, but for me at least there is a very easy to use category tab on the right of all article editing pages. In visual mode you can just highlight categories and click the little trash can to delete them. In source mode you can edit the categories directly, even altering the catergory name without removing it. It all seems quite easy and strait forward to me. Zelron Harbinger of the end times 03:41, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Procrastasaurus Sure, I guess. If you are going to write another walkthrough however, make sure you look through the pictures already available here on the wiki first before uploading new ones. I've been recently trying to get rid of duplicate images and many of them have been posted by you for the walkthroughs. Zelron Harbinger of the end times 00:07, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Listen! I'm supposed to tell you to go write a walkthrough. Zelron Harbinger of the end times 18:23, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, right. x_x Trying to win stuff from WWE.com, ugh. I will start writing now, thanks! Chris (talk) 18:39, November 10, 2012 (UTC)